64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Ronald's Swimming Lesson
As the animals try to reach the end of the rainbow, Ronald can't swim very well. They try to bring Ronald across the river. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has materials for her swimming lesson tomorrow. She has a swimsuit, a swimming cap, two airbags, and a towel. Nelson gives her the airbags as practice for her swimming lesson tomorrow. Story It is raining across Africa. The animals are very bored when waiting for the sunshine for weeks. Herbert began annoying Nelson and Georgina until the rain has stopped. The animals are happy to leave the jungle after the rain has ended. The animals saw a rainbow across the sky. It is explained that a type of fruit will only grow when a rainbow appears, as explained by Georgina. The animals went out for an expedition at the end of the rainbow. They marched towards a river leading a path to the elusive fruit. The animals can't wait for the river to dry up. They decided to swim across instead. Ronald can't swim to the other side. This is because a rhino is too heavy to swim underwater. Ronald took a look at a pile of boulders in order to cross the river. A bridge was built in order to cross the river by using boulders. This plan didn't work. All the boulders were cracked into pieces. Herbert decided to dig a tunnel under the river for Ronald to reach to the other side. Herbert can't dig to the other side, because the water will go below the ground, which made him take a wrong direction. The animals decide to drink the water for Ronald to cross the river. The animals started spitting for drinking too much water. This included Nelson who started spitting the water back to the river. Ronald was given gourds as his swimming belt for him to cross the river. The animals started enjoying the exclusive fruit at the end of the rainbow. The animals had a picnic near the river. While asking for Ronald, we only see his swimming belt. Ronald was swimming in the river without airbags. He finally learned to swim without those airbags. Moral Ending We all learn that practise makes perfect while trying to swim. Lucy is very excited about her first swimming lesson. She removes all her swimming materials to get ready for bed. Gallery Ep 59 2.jpg Ep 59 3.jpg Ep 59 4.jpg Ep 59 5.jpg Ep 59 6.jpg Ep 59 7.jpg Ep 59 8.jpg Ep 59 9.jpg Ep 59 10.jpg Ep 59 11.jpg Ep 59 12.jpg Ep 59 13.jpg Ep 59 14.jpg Ep 59 15.jpg Ep 59 16.jpg Ep 59 17.jpg Ep 59 18.jpg Ep 59 19.jpg Ep 59 20.jpg Ep 59 21.jpg Ep 59 22.jpg Ep 59 23.jpg Ep 59 24.jpg Ep 59 25.jpg Ep 59 26.jpg Ep 59 27.jpg Ep 59 28.jpg Ep 59 29.jpg Ep 59 30.jpg Ep 59 31.jpg Ep 59 32.jpg Ep 59 33.jpg Ep 59 34.jpg Ep 59 35.jpg Ep 59 36.jpg Ep 59 37.jpg Ep 59 38.jpg Ep 59 39.jpg Ep 59 40.jpg Ep 59 41.jpg Ep 59 42.jpg Ep 59 43.jpg Ep 59 44.jpg Ep 59 45.jpg Ep 59 46.jpg Ep 59 47.jpg Ep 59 48.jpg Ep 59 49.jpg Ep 59 50.jpg Ep 59 51.jpg Ep 59 52.jpg Ep 59 53.jpg Ep 59 54.jpg Ep 59 55.jpg Ep 59 56.jpg Ep 59 57.jpg Ep 59 58.jpg Ep 59 59.jpg Ep 59 60.jpg Ep 59 61.jpg Ep 59 62.jpg Ep 59 63.jpg Ep 59 64.jpg Ep 59 65.jpg Ep 59 66.jpg Ep 59 67.jpg Ep 59 68.jpg Ep 59 69.jpg Ep 59 70.jpg Ep 59 71.jpg Ep 59 72.jpg Ep 59 73.jpg Ep 59 74.jpg Ep 59 75.jpg Ep 59 76.jpg Ep 59 77.jpg Ep 59 78.jpg Ep 59 79.jpg Ep 59 80.jpg Ep 59 81.jpg Ep 59 82.jpg Ep 59 83.jpg Ep 59 84.jpg Ep 59 85.jpg Ep 59 86.jpg Video Trivia * Georgina's grandmother is mentioned the second time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes